


The Price of Strength

by chocoyuridream



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyuridream/pseuds/chocoyuridream
Summary: The warning Elmyra Gainsborough's gives to Cloud in Chapter 8 of the Final Fantasy VII: Remake is shocking, but all too real and true. Cloud searches his own feeling about not just Aerith, but relationships, romance and a normal life...that is until Aerith unexpectedly comes to him to say goodbye and give him his last bit of pay.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	The Price of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Clerith. The feelings for this ship came roaring back to the surface, the minute I began playing the Remake.

Taking work as a mercenary in Midgar was far from what Cloud Strife had expected after his time serving as a SOLIDER in the war. He expected more of what he got on his immediate arrival in the city; cutting down any Shinra resistance that got in his or his client’s way. Even then he had gotten more than he bargained for now that he was involved in AVALANCHE. But during his few days making a name for himself as a merc in the slums, in between the hail of gunfire and detonations that devastated Shinra’s infrastructure in the name of the planet, he had mostly taken local jobs…involving stray cats and even a child passing as a moogle. It was one of his more vital jobs that landed him here, accidentally, and now he was walking through a garden full of the most flowers and colors he had ever seen in his life behind a random flower peddler.

Her name was Aerith. Cloud had first met her during a frantic escape after the collapse of one of Shinra’s numerous reactors; AVALANCHE’s doing with his help. She seemed so out of place on the industrial and bleak streets, carrying a basket of yellow and white…well, he could care less about the name of the flowers. The soft-spoken peddler offered him a single flower, free of charge, an unusual act of generosity in this city, before being attacked from some unseen forces…that is until she grabbed his hands and Cloud could finally see the haunting specters as well. Then she was gone…until AVALANCHE’s next reactor mission where he was knocked from the upper level of the city down, down onto a bed of flowers in a dilapidated church; onto the same flowers the peddler had given him. And there she was, standing over him, the same doe-eyes that had met with his in the upper city. That first look in the streets, who knew how many days or hours ago, would become even more meaningful than he thought.

One insane and dangerous thing led to another with Aerith, and he couldn’t seem to catch a break, even with the small, pedestrian jobs Aerith had found that really ticked him off. But he had learned a lot about her during their time together so far, not only was she unarguably pretty, though the ex-SOLIDER would be the last one to admit it, but she was charming and fearless as well.

Cloud’s bodyguard duties were coming to an end soon, and he was more than happy to get his pay, get out, and move on before he did learn more about Aerith, and find any excuses to stay longer. He was starting to hate the unwelcome thoughts about the uniqueness of Aerith’s personality, how he felt holding her in his arms, catching her for just a moment…he wasn’t going to let her fall, it was part of his job. The thoughts that Aerith was and could be any more than a client to him had to stop now. That’s not what he was here with her or in Midgar for, this is not what’s supposed to happen, and Cloud Strife wasn’t planning on letting anything else happen.

Cloud entered Aerith’s house behind her as the sun set, and they were immediately stopped by Aerith’s mother, Elmyra, more angry than frantic. "Where have you two been?! I've been worried sick!"

Yet Aerith remained as bubbly as always, and didn’t seem to pick up on the severity of her mother’s tone. "Sorry. We got a little sidetracked." Aerith’s dismissing wave did nothing to quell her mother’s obvious annoyance and disapproval. Not just of Aerith, but of him, just as she had when he first stepped into their home hours before.

He watched as Elmyra went quickly to distracting herself, setting the table aggressively, slamming plates and silverware. "Dinner's ready, in case you're wondering." She reluctantly began preparing an extra setting for the guest, and once again, Aerith was unfazed at the passive aggressive remark and went to help her mother. Cloud noticed Elmyra still watching him through her peripheral vision and he quickly turned away.

"Ah, great!" Aerith went to grab the hand stitched floral napkins on their sideboard table but her mother stopped her, once again in a serious tone.

"But before we sit down--I want you to make up the guest room."

"Gotcha!" Aerith almost skipped by Cloud on her way to the stairs before giving him a little wave. "Take a load off, okay?" As she ascended the stairs, Elmyra watched her daughter carefully, until she heard the sound of the guest room door closing, and immediately turned to Cloud.

“Judging by those eyes, I'm guessing you're a SOLIDER?" His back was facing her, but of course his eye color was an unfortunate and unforgettable trait, even after leaving Shinra because anyone could use them to recognize his affiliation, even if it was no more…and Cloud would never forget to make that distinction.

He turned to respond quickly. "Ex-SOLIDER."

Elmyra walked towards the kitchen, and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hate to ask, but would you leave tonight? Without any fuss—no questions?" She looked down, as if ashamed by her own unwelcoming request, but remained strong in her resolve. Cloud gasped slightly, and the words that followed made his blood run cold with his own guilt, and a sense of disappointment: "You boys made a trade—a normal life for power. You can't have it both ways." Before he could even respond, defend himself…something, Aerith was coming down the stairs, her presence suddenly making him feel worse.

"I'm back!"

"Good. Now—I hope you're hungry." As if the conversation had never happened, Elmyra went to serving up the delicious smelling dinner that Cloud was no longer hungry for.

"Starving. Right?" Aerith touched his arm slightly, as if ushering him towards the table, and Cloud unintentionally recoiled. Aerith paused, and her smile faded. Cloud noticed the way she quickly glanced between her mother and Cloud, probably wondering what could have possibly happened between the two during her short time upstairs, and Cloud’s shame deepened sitting down at the table, only to push the meal around his plate.

_“I’ve never been so proud.”_ In the stuffy guest room of Aerith’s home, the familiar and soothing voice of Cloud’s mother faded into his foggy, sleepless thoughts. Suddenly, it was as if he was completely transported into his small Nibelheim home; the smell of fresh butter spread across warm, braided bread, and the sound of the faucet splashing onto dirty plates clanging together in sink water. _“The man you’ve become.”_ She continued warmly speaking to Cloud in his bed. _“Women must be hounding you day and night.” Ugh._

_“Not really.”_ He heard his own younger voice coming from him as he spoke and rolled over facing away from her; why was she talking about—why was he remembering this now.

_“You know, there’s all kinds of temptations in the big city.” Shit_ , he remembered how embarrassed he was. _“I’d feel a lot better if I knew you’d found a good girl—one who’d make sure you didn’t get into trouble.”_ He had assumed she was talking about Tifa at the time, most parents wanted to see their kids end up with their childhood friends, but Tifa wasn’t planning on following him to the big city anytime soon.

_“I can take care of myself.”_

He heard his mom chuckle. _“An older, more mature girl that could keep you on the straight and narrow—and tell you when you’re being a silly goose. That’s the perfect type for you, I’d say.”_ Cloud’s prepubescent voice groaned again, closing his eyes to shut out the girl talk, and bringing Cloud back to his reality: laying on this unfamiliar bed, staring at the ceiling in an “older, more mature girl’s” house; his “perfect type” according to his mother. How many times had Aerith called him out or called him silly today? What did he think about her, really? In the darkness of the room, completely alone with his thoughts, Aerith nor his mother there, he could admit that the flower girl was…pretty…and pushy and wouldn’t take no for an answer and…fun? He pinched between his furrowed brows with frustration. He had already promised and programmed himself to not to want to know more about her, her mother had warmed him too. She didn’t deserve to be pulled into his world anyway, and she deserved a normal life…she didn’t deserve ex-SOLIDER, mercenary Cloud Strife to be falling in love with her.

"Cloud...it's me." He thought he heard Aerith's voice, a quiet whisper, through the door, along with a gentle knock. Was it morning already? Had he had actually managed to fall asleep amongst his anxieties? Then, Cloud remembered the strong words of Aerith's mother in his ears and cursed knowing he definitely overstayed his welcome.

"Shit." He groaned, sitting up from his prone position and quickly peeked through the floral curtains, only to see it wasn't the bright light of dawn, but the pitch of night. What? Cloud went to the door and cracked it open, enough to see Aerith, looking behind her as if to check she wasn't being watched by her protective mother. "What is it?" Cloud sighed with defeat knowing he was about to be in a hell of a lot more trouble with Aerith, and her mother. At his voice, Aerith peeked through the crack, her bottle green eyes still sparkling, even in the darkness of the small hallway.

"I just wanted to thank you for today, and for everything really." Her voice remained a whisper. "And after tomorrow your job as a bodyguard will be officially completed." Cloud couldn't quite see her entire expression, but noted the falling of her gaze and her voice, quieting even more at the last statement. She definitely was disappointed they would be parting...and he could no longer help the small tinge of that disappointment inside himself too, but he was quick to push it back down under his cold exterior. He had to.

"When am I getting paid?"

He heard Aerith's now familiar laugh. "I did pay you, didn't you have a great time spending the whole day with me." Cloud glared at her wordlessly through the door, as she continued. "Um, well...I suppose I do owe you something else." He noticed that she glanced behind herself once again, sure that they were alone, and pushed the door open, and Cloud into the room.

"Hey--what?!" Cloud couldn't help but panic for a brief moment knowing she was definitely crossing the line that had already been set by not just her mother, but him too. She drew closer to him after closing the door behind her...too close, and Cloud nervously backed away, until the back of his knees met with the bed, and he felt Aerith's warm breath on his face. Her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned in…and brought her lips to his. A gentle, soft meeting, that lasted for just a moment, paralyzing Cloud Strife more than any enemy ever could.

When Aerith opened her eyes and pulled away, she pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side. Because Cloud had made absolutely no attempt to return the affection of the quick kiss. "Oh, you didn't like it?"

Cloud immediately turned his head to the side to hide the creeping blush spreading across his face. "No, it's not that..." He sighed and continued trying to hide his expression, but already knew so well that he could not hide anything from her.

She let out a small gasp. "Oh! Was that your first kiss?" Cloud didn't speak and kept his face turned away. "I guess I should've known with the big, strong, loner SOLIDER attitude," She let out a little giggle, but after spoke more softly, as if she was genuinely interested in the possibility that this moment could become more romantic of an exchange. Maybe it wasn’t just the silly whim of the ever-flirty flower girl. "But it was…nice wasn't it?"

The “big, strong SOLIDER” was still utterly speechless, once again, in the presence of her. What made her so different, he wondered for the umpteenth time that night. From Tifa, who he had harbored some feeling for, or from the other girls who had ever thrown themselves at him? What was it about Aerith that made him suddenly and absolutely weak, powerless unable to keep up that stoic wall? It was embarrassing, new, and the last thing Cloud wanted to, or was equipped to deal with right now. This bodyguard duty had become more involved than he could've ever imagined, and he still wasn't quite finished...and now, becoming increasingly sure, he didn’t ever want to finish:

_A kiss._

"Maybe you deserve another one for all the extra work you did." Before he could protest, Aerith's lips were on his again, a little firmer this time, coaxing a response from the bodyguard. This time, the softness of her lips certainly seemed more tempting, less surprising, and Cloud made a juvenile attempt at returning the affection. He opened his lips slightly to touch Aerith's, very slowly and clumsily, and he felt her smiling against his mouth.

She sighed and only pulled back from his lips slightly to whisper: "I think you liked that one a little better." Another breathy sigh escaped as she spoke the next words onto his lips. "Me too." This time, Cloud took the initiative out of curiosity, and brought their lips together again; gently and slowly of course, because Cloud Strife, SOLIDER, first class had absolutely no idea in the world what he was doing now. He brought his gloved hand up and cupped her cheek, pulling her just a little closer, a little deeper as their lips parted and met, again and again. He could feel Aerith sighing against his lips, encouraging him to kiss her deeper, more forcefully, firmer. The hand cupping her cheek traveled to the back of her head, and he was able to bring her even closer, if that was possible at this point. It really felt good…right. Cloud, who's mind had only ever focused on moving forward and few other things, was rapidly noting all the things he liked about kissing Aerith in this singular moment: the floral scent so close to him, enveloping him, how unbelievably soft her lips were; was that even normal? The adorable sounds she was making in between meetings that were slowly getting louder and...

Her sighs were suddenly replaced by a breathy moan, and she pulled away quickly. "Woah, this is getting--"

"Sorry," Cloud's had been starring into her eyes with a deep intensity, and he forced himself to look away and feign he was suddenly uninterested, despite his heart pounding so hard all of Midgar could probably hear it. This wasn't supposed to be happening anyway, he was supposed to be leaving right now, and he certainly wasn't supposed to be feeling this way about anyone; he had to keep telling himself that, over and over and over.

Aerith caught his gaze again, cheeks flushed, eyes beginning to become a bit unfocused. "No, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting this." She seemed as if she was going to leave now, end this, end his time with her, not just this moment, but his entire bodyguard duty and contact with her, so he did something he never thought he'd ever do, and had already told himself not to: he stopped her.

"Me neither." He gently touched her chin to bring their gazes back to each other, ran his gloved fingers over her lower lip softly…and he surprised not just Aerith, but himself, by bringing her once again into a searing kiss. He wanted more, he was becoming greedy for her softness, and now her taste, as his tongue slightly grazed her lower lip in between one of their kisses. Aerith forcefully responded, and moaned into the action, by entering her tongue into his mouth and bringing it against his. _Shit_ , he let out a small moan, spurring Aerith on to kiss him harder, more passionately. Cloud began backing Aerith into the door and pressing his body closer to her's.

Aerith pulled away, unable to contain a giddy giggle at Cloud being so forceful with her. "Shit.” Another giggle. “This is getting dangerous." _Dangerous._ Cloud stopped. He knew he shouldn't be doing this...it was dangerous, for him, but mostly for Aerith. _Kissing someone you love, a relationship, that was a normal life he couldn't have, he had traded that away long ago._

"We should go to sleep." He simply stated to a pouting Aerith.

"Awww, but I'm just getting warmed up." He wished she hadn't had said that, how he wished they could keep going, but he had to be the one who knew better. Aerith was so whimsical, ethereal, magical, carefree, and he wasn't going to take that away from her...so leaving it here would have to be enough. Leaving her would have to be enough.

Cloud had to almost peel Aerith from his body to get her to leave the guest bedroom and go back to hers, a physical loss that was affecting him more than he thought. Even through the door crack, as Cloud closed it, Aerith quickly and forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss. He broke it as quick as he could bring himself to and pushed her out, locking the door behind him.

“Go to bed.” Her firmly stated through the door, and he heard Aerith’s sweet giggle again followed by:

“Good night~” As if she was trying to sing him a lullaby. Cloud smiled slightly behind the door at this, but chastised himself for it. This was ending. The moment he heard Aerith’s bedroom door close, he mounted his buster sword on his back and quietly slipped out of his own room, narrowly avoiding some of the potted plants that were precariously placed on the few decorative tables, easy targets for the buster sword on his back. He ducked to avoid a hanging plant, and the sweet scent wafting down from the blooms suddenly reminded him of Aerith’s scent as she moved closer, so much closer…and he found himself at Aerith’s door, hand floating over the knob. He cursed to himself remembering Elmyra’s words, and his own as well. Aerith would have a normal life…not with him anyway…he had traded that away for this power. No, not power... _this curse._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fanfiction in YEARS, but the scene from where Elmyra warns him and when he sneaks out really stood out to me and we need more cute Clerith. Thank youuuuu!!!


End file.
